BIG AKATSUKI
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: todos nuestros psicopatas favoritos estaran atrapados todos juntos en la Akatsuki cueva ahora veamos que haran estos locos...y loca en una cueva atrapdados por 10 semanas


**HOOOOOOOOLA HOLA SOY NINJA DRAGONICO Y SE PREGUNTARAN DE QUE TRATA ESTE FIC BUENO ESTE FIC SERA DE LOS SIGUIENTE**

**TODO EL AKATSUKI ENTRARA EN UN REALITY SHOW TIPO BIG BROTHER O GRAN HERMANO(DEPENDIENDO DE DONDE SEAN) **

**TODO POR 1 MILLON DE MILLONES DE DOLARES O EUROS(DEPENDIENDO) EL PUNTO ES QUE NO SE IMAGINARAN TODO LO QUE ESTOS CHIFLADOS Y CHIFLADA PUEDEN HACER ATRAPADOS EN UNA CUEVA OSCURA ELLOS SOLOS**

**Y BIEN COMENZEMOS**

**CAPITULO1:BIG ¿AKATSUKI?**

Un dia en la akatsuki cueva todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares Deidara,Sasori y Konan en la esquina de los artistas dando attacasos artisticos Itachi,Hidan y Kakuzu en los asesinos sin sentidos aparentes preparando sus armas de matanza letal Zetsu,Tobi y Kisame en la esquina de los feos preguntando "¿porque estamos aqui?" y el lider se encontraba leyendo el periodico con tranquilidad hasta que leyo un articulo que lo sorprendio

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-grita sorprendido mientras todo el akatsuki se preparaba para el ataque de...lo que fuese suficiente motivo para que su jefe gritara

-¿QUE ES Y DONDE ODIA QUE LO PATEEN?-grita Hidan con huadaña en mano

-ESTO ESTO-dice apuntando a su periodico

-YO ME ENCARGO PORQUE SOY UN BUEN CHICO-dijo hay por favor todos sabemos quien fue,dice tomando el periodico y rompiendolo en pedazos-LISTO SALVE AL LIDER SOY UN MUY BUEN CHICO-sigue gritando

-TOBI ¿porque hiciste eso?-le cuestiona el lider enfadado

-etto ¿porque Tobi es un buen chico y salvo al lider del periodico malvado?-explica con voz de infante

-Tobi lo que yo les queria dar a entender era algo de un concurso-explica con una venita-¿oigan a donde van?-pregunta al ver a todos sus miembros hiendose a sus cuartos

-vamos a dormir-le dice Kakuzu

-si Jashin-samma me ordena dormir durante el dia y despertar por las noches y hacer mis fechorias-explica Hidan

-eso suena a vampiro hum-expresa el artista rubio

-!tu callate hermafrodito¡-le grita el Jashinista

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? HUM-le grita el rubio

-HERMAFRODITO-le recalca

-TU CALLATE...TU...TU...ATEO HUM-todos se quedan callados con cara de espanto al ver a Hidan con los ojos en blanco y cara sin exprecion

-¿...co...COMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITO JO(censurado)-grita super cabreado mientras todos ponen cara de "que lenguaje"

-tampoco de enojes tanto hum-dice mega ofendido por esa insinuacion

-callate-dice dandose la vuelta enfadado

-bueno hora de dormir-dice la mujer del akatsuki, mientras todos se dirigian a sus respectivas habitaciones

-bien si no quieren ganar 1 millon de millones de DOLARES O EUROS-dice recalcando la ultima palabra

todo el Akatsuki se da la vuelta al instante y corren hacia el lider en especial Kakuzu que hasta traia libreta

-eso pense-dice el lider sonriendo-bien como veo que todos quieren el dinero les explicare coff coff-toce aclarandose la garganta-bien lei en el periodico que habia un concurso en el que si dejabas que unos locos se metieran en tu casa pusieran camaras por todos lados te vieran dia a dia y fuesen eliminandose 1 por 1 hasta que solo quedase 1 ese se ganaria el dinero solo debemos llamar,firmar y ganar-explica ya cansado de tanto hablar

-bien entonces si dejamos que unos locos de por hay nos vean en todo lo que hacemoes nos ganaremos todo ese dinero-pregunta Sasori

-seeee basicamente-le responde el lider

-¿pero como esta eso de eliminar?-pregunta Kisame

-cada semana hiremos votando para ir sacando un miembro hasta que solo queden 3 esos 3 votan y luego el que tenga menos votos se gana los millones

-pero no debemos matarnos entre nosotros, el dinero no es tan importante-dice Konan mientras se escuchaba musiquita de fondo que se para cuando todos los Akatsukis giran la cabeza y suspiran con cansancio

-Konan, si el dinero no fuera importante no habria pobreza en el mundo-explica el jefe paral luego poner sus dedos de la mano derecha unidos en su cien derecha y decir-Konan ¿porque no eres una Akatsuki normal?-dice con fastidio, mientras Konan gira la cabeza fastidiada-pero bueno ¿quien se apunta?-pregunta mientras todos lo pensaban

-le entro hum-dice Deidara

-igual-dice Sasori

-yo entro porque soy un buen chico-dijo hay es hobio no

-yo porque Jashin-sama me lo ordena-dice el religioso loco

-YO POR EL DINERO-grita el tesorero

-jeje suena divertido-dice el espadachin de la niebla

-porque no capas y me como a alguien-dice Zetsu

-¿ya que? acepto-dice Konan resignada

-¿y tu Itachi?-le pregunta su lider

-...acepto-suelta con una voz monotona y sin ningun sentimiento-solo por el dinero para arreglar mi habitacion-explica el Uchiha

-bien ahora que todos han aceptado llamemos-dice tomando el telefono pero no habia linea-¿que le pasa al telefono?

-no lo pague-dice Kakuzu-era demaciado caro

-no puede ser-dice enfadado-¿quien tiene un celular?-todos le extienden celulares negros con una nube roja alfrente-gracias-dice toman el de Itachi

-no le gaste mi saldo-le especula el asesino de familias

-como sea-dice el jefe sin interes para luego marcar el telefono del anuncio-hola...si llamo por lo del concurso...aja aceptamos todo los terminos...aja no no importa lastimar a los miembros-todos ponen cara de ¿que?-si nos obserbaran todo el tiempo...aja los esperamos estamos en medio de ningun lugar...aja enmedio de la montaña de los gritos y el valle del dolor...aja atras del campo de ponys en la cueva tetrica y de miedo...exacto hay bien los esperamos-dice colgando y pasando su celular a Itachi-bien llegaran para mañana ahora vamonos a dormir que mañana es un gran dia-dice el lider sonriendo para todos irse a dormir

esa noche en la habitacion de Deidara

nuestro artista se encontraba placidamente dormido soñando que haria con los millones cuando EL ganara el concurso y para divertirlos veamos con que sueña

Deidara SUEÑOFLASH

una luz se encontraba iluminando a un joven que de pronto comienza a hablar

-hola y bien-pero es cortado por una mano que lo ala para decirle algo-¿que pasa?

-roy tenemos a alguien que desea hablar contigo

-a bien esperen artemaniacos-dice divertido para salir del set y encontrarse con un rubio con pinta de travesti-¿que desea?

-tengo una oferta que no podras negarte hum-dice en tono de mafioso italoamericano

-¿QUIERES MI EMPLEO TOMALO?-dice poniendose a correr-GRACIAS PRIMO DEIDARA-grita feliz

-ni parecemos familia hum-dice con una gotita, para luego entrar al set donde un camarografo pregunta

-y bien ¿donde esta roy?-pregunta

-el tuvo que salir hum-explica mientras roy se tiraba por una ventana gritando "LIBERTAD LIBERTAD"-ahora soy el nuevo conductor hum

-bien como si me pagaron por esto

-HOLA y bienvenidos a ARTATTACK con su nuevo conductor yo Deidara el mayor artista de la historia incluso mejor que el hum-dice enfadado sacando una foto de Leonardo Da Vinci y luego quemarla-ahora yo les enseñare como dar attacasos artisticos hum, lo unico que nesecitan es arcilla, imaginacion y un poco de nitroglicerina, gasolina o si pueden trinitrotolueno **(signifia dinamita) **pero antes vamos con manitas

mientras en la pantalla aparecia Sasori con cara de "TE MATARE DEIDARA"

-hola manitas...dinos hum ¿que paso con el otro manitas? hum-pregunta el rubio

Sasori solo apunta a una puerta que decia "armario" y salia sangre de el

-ya veo pinta con pintura roja-dice sonriendo mientras Sasori ponia cara de "claaaro" notese el sarcasmo

-bien demuestranos un artacaso artistico hum

an la pantalla Sasori se pone a tomar cosas de aqui y alla y las va poniendo en el suelo hasta que desde arriba se distingue lo que manitas digo digo Sasori hizo era una imagen de el mismo ahorcando a Deidara quien estaba envuelto en sangre

-fantastico manitas ahora hum...EXPLOTALO HUM-dice con unas barras de dinamita encendidas en manos-es mejor cuando el arte se consume en una explocion hum porque recuerden artemaniacos el arte es un BAANG HUM-dijo lanzando las barras al publico quien salio despavorido-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

FIN DEL SUEÑOFLASH

ahora vallamos al cuarto de Sasori, donde este soñaba que haria con el dinero cuando EL ganara

Sasori SUEÑOFLASH

se encontraba el teatro de...¿WALTDISNEY? asi es Sasori se escontraba en Dineyworld en el ecenario ¿siendo pinocho?

-si logre escapar de la ballena aunque esta mato a pen(censurado) digo Jepeto-dice el "niño" de madera

hasta que frente a el aparece el hada azul

-pi...digo Sasori-dice al hada-soy yo tu hada madrina

-bien-le responde sonriendo-cumpliras mi deseo de toda la vida-responde con un brillo en los ojos

-claro que si Sasori, haz sido bueno y por eso yo te cumplire tu mas anelado deseo-dice mientras Sasori brincaba de gusto

-SI SI SI SI SIIIII-grita super contento

-bien ¿estas listo?-dice con varita en mano

-claro eh estado listo toda mi vida

-cierra tus ojos

-listo-dice cerrando sus ojos de madera

-da 1 salto

-bien-da el salto

-da 3 vueltas y canta manfllur se fue a la guerra que dolor de que pena-dice divertida haber si lo hacia

-¿no veo porque? pero bueno,manfllur se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena-da una vuelta-manfllur se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena-da otra vuelta-manfllur se fue a la guerra que dolor que dolor que pena-da la ultima vuelta algo mareado por tantas vueltas-li...listo-dice verde por las nauceas

-bien ahora...TOMA-le mete un golpe en la cabeza con la varita y de un flash azul Sasori era un niño de verdad-¿que te parece?

-esto...es...HORRIBLE MALDITA HADA HIJA DE (CENSURADO) YO QUERIA SER UNA MARIONETA PERFECTA POR ESO DEJE DE SER UN PIN(CENSURADO) HUMANO ERES UNA-se arroja sobre el hada y la empieza a golpear violentamente ante la mirada de 100tos de niños que veian aterrorizados

-mama ¿que le saca pinocho al hada?-pregunta un niño a su madre que le tapa los ojos

-mermelada hijo mermelada-dice aterrorizada viendo a Sasori envuelto en sangre

FIN DEL SUEÑOFLASH

ahora vallamos con Tobi porque es un buen chico

Tobi SUEÑOFLASH

Tobi se encontraba sentado en un juego de tienda con forma de carrito

-wui wui wui wui-dice divertido ante cada movimiento pero de pronto se para-how-dice tomando una moneda de una pila equivalente a los millones, la introduce y el juego inicia de nuevo-wui wui wui wui-dice divertido

y el sueño es eso mismo una y otra vez

FIN DEL SUEÑO FLASH **(eso fue tan "estimulante"¬¬)**

ahora veamos a Hidan

Hidan SUEÑOFLASH

Hidan se encontraba frente al baticano

-bien VAMOS CHICOS-grita feliz mientras un monton de bolas demoledoras destruian el baticano-(aspira con profundidad) nada mejor que el olor a destruccion por la mañana-dice sonriente

llega una reportera con un camarografo para entrevistar a Hidan

-buenos dias señor Hidan, soy Lola Mes reportera del Jashin-news ¿le importaria respondernos una pregunta?-le pregunta acercandole el microfono

-no hay problema hago lo que sea por una seguidora de Jashin-sama-habla por el microfono

-¿diganos que se siente ser el Jashinista mas rico del mundo?-le pregunta acercandole el microfono nuevamente

-bien me siento bien porque gracias a mi fortuna e podido construir una iglesia Jashinista en cada parte del mundo ademas despues de que compre el baticano no habra, quien se oponga a Jashin-sama-dice para luego alzar el puño-PODER A LOS JASHINISTAS-grita como loco

-impactante-dice Lola-gracias por su tiempo ahora si nos permite es hora de resarle a Jashin-sama-dice hiendose

-ve con Jashin-sama buena mujer-dice Hidan como si fuera un cura o algo similar

FIN DEL SUEÑOFLASH

bien chequemos que sueña Kakuzu

Kakuzu SUEÑOFLASH

Kakuzu se encontraba justo frente a una picina con una traje de baño con signos de dinero claro y justo cuando se arroja a la picina de esta salen ¿billetes? dios se bañaba en billetes

-soy feliz como una lombriz-canta con felicidad **(etto esto ya se puso raro asi que mejor vamos con el de otro)**

FIN DEL SUEÑOFLASH

olvidandonos de esa espelusnante ecena vallamos con Zetsu

Zetsu SUEÑOFLASH

en un fumadero se encontraban algunos locos de por hay fumando hierba como tontos hasta que por el techo entra SUPER ZETSU asi es Zetsu tenia un traje de espandex verde de super heroe con una Z en la parte central del pecho

-O NO ES SUPER ZETSU-grita una que estaba hasta las chanclas

-no permitere que ustedes malvados malechores fumen a plantas inocentes-dice con tono heroico

-CORRAN-todos tratan de correr pero terminan en el suelo por lo drogados que estaban

Zetsu rapidamente usa sus poderes naturalistas y atrapa a los malos

-NADIE PODRA LASTIMAR A PLANTAS INOCENTES MIENTRAS SUPER ZETSU ESTE CERCA-grita en tono heroico, y de la nada aparece Tobi con traje de super ayudante

-Y DONDE SUPER ZETSU ESTE TOBI MARAVILLA ESTARA MUY CERCA-grita tambien en tono heroico

mejor aqui le paramos antes de traumar a alguien

FIN DEL SUEÑOFLASH

mejor sigamos con Kisame

Kisame SUEÑOFLASH

Kisame se encontraba en seaworld el cual el acaba de comprar

-SEAN LIBRES-grita abriendo las jaulas de los tiburones que salieron al mar a deborar turistas que se encontraba-ustedes no-dice viendo a los delfines-AHORA DOMINEMOS AL MUNDO MIS AMIGOS-grita a su ejercito de peses que se encontraba muriendo porque a diferencia de Kisame ellos no respiraban afuera del agua-¿estan bien?-pregunta viendo que no se movian-OOOOO KAMI ¿QUE EH HECHO?

FIN DEL SUEÑOFLASH

...olvidemos que vimos eso mejor sigamos con Konan haber que piensa el elemento NO normal de equipo segun todos

Konan SUEÑOFLASH

Konan se encontraba sentada en un trono de oro con diamantes incrustados mientras alguien le hacia pedicure

-si me lastiman un dedo los mato, entendieron idiotas-amenaza a Hidan y Kakuzu sus peducuristas

-si señorita-dicen con voz de esclavos

-Pein animal ven aqui AHORA-grita enfadada, mientras el lider aparecia a su lado

-si ama suprema del mundo NO ANORMAL Konan-dice recalcando no anormal-¿que desea?

-dame agua-dice mientras el jefe le pasa una vaso con el vital liquido-piensas que yo lo tomare ...damelo en la boca-exige "la reina del mundo"

-si señorita-dice dandole el agua en la boca, y luego retirar el vaso

-ITACHI VEN CON MIS UVAS AHORA-grita de nuevo, mientras el Uchiha mayor aparecia con unas uvas en mano

-si se BASTA YO NO ME REBAJARE A ESTO NI EN TUS SUEÑOS-grita para luego irse

-¿pero que hice?-dice ella sin entender

FIN DEL SUEÑO FLASH

bien ahora vallamos con Pein haber que sueña

Pein SUEÑOFLASH

el lider se encontraba caminando por un puerto, para luego abordar un jate que decia AKATSUKI en letras grandes y rojas y estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas todas en pequeños trajes de baño

-valla estar tanto con Jiraiya-sensei me contagio lo pervertido...como si importara-dice sentadose en una silla mientras Konan se acercaba al lider con un diminuto bikini-a Konan es bueno verte-dice pervertidamente al ver a su compañera-para ti tengo una mision muuuuy "especial"-dice cerrandole un ojo-y bien ¿y mi entretenimiento BUFONES-girta mientras Deidara,Sasori y Tobi aparecian con trajes de bufones de circo-entretenganme

-que verguenza hum-dice el rubio

-tu nombre cambia a Ortencia-rima el hombre de acero digo de madera

-a Tobi le gusta

-CALLATE-gritan Deidara y Sasori

-BASTA ya me aburrieron-dice el lider bostezando-SEGURIDAD-grita mientras Itachi e Hidan aparecian con trajes de guaruras

-si señor-responden monotonamente

-me han aburrido desagance de ellos-dice apuntando a los bufones

-si señor-responden monotonamente otra vez

ambos se sacan sus armas Itachi una katana e Hidan su guadaña y las cargan como si fueran armas incluso hasta sale casquillo

-los sacamos o los "eliminamos"-pregunta el Uchiha

-que importa en ambos los lastimaremos-responde Hidan divertido

los bufones fueron asecinados brutalmente por los guaruras

-me encanta ser el rey del mundo-dice el lider para ponerse a reir como un loco psicopata

FIN DEL SUEÑO FLASH

bien dejando a Pein de lado ahora vallamos con el favorito de las fans ITACHI veamos que sueños macabros tendra el asecino de familias

Itachi SUEÑOFLASH

todos esperan algo macabro pero Itachi solo sueña con una mansion gigante tipo soy millonario con muchos millones y un reportero se encontraba hablando con el joven

-digame señor Itachi ¿es cierto que tiene "todas" las consolas de videojuegos que se han inventado ademas de haber comprado la empresa nintendo y microsoft?

-asi es asi es yo Uchiha Itachi tengo todas las consolas conocidas por el hombre y algunas solo conocidas por los monos ademas de que si compre esas empresas ese Bill no pudo evitarlo tengo desde el atari**(primer videojuego creado)** hasta el playstation 5-dice mientras el reportero no entendia

-crei que no habia la vercion 5-dice sin entender

-yo ORDENE que me la construyeran-dice con el ego hasta quien sabe donde

-y digame ¿es cierto que usted tiene funciones privadas de cada banda de rock conocida?-pregunta el reportero

-no...yo tengo a las bandas atrapadas en una pricion aqui atras-explica ante la mirada atonita del reportero

-¿a todas?

-si desde 30 seconds to the mars hasta Linking park-explica

-increible...pero diganos ¿que es lo mas importante que su dinero le a dado?-pregunta

-lo mas importante es poder estar cerca de mi hermano Sasuke-oprime un boton de un control-aqui esta-dice apuntando a un Sasuke disecado-aqui estara por SIEMPRE-dice feliz-¿alguna otra pregunta?

-gulp...no-dice aterrado

-bien porque no vivira para contarlo-dice mientras que el suelo se abria y se tragaba al pobre reportero y solo se escuchaban sus gritos-bueno me voy a jugar halo 89-dice divertido

FIN DEL SUEÑO FLASH

**BUENO ESO DIO MIEDO MEJOR LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA ENTREGA PARA VER LA SEMANA 1 DE LOS AKATSUKI ATRAPADOS EN "BIG AKATSUKI" **

**ADEMAS DE UNA ENCUESTA QUIEN QUIEREN QUE SEA EL PRIMER EXPULSADO RECUERDEN VOTEN UNA SOLA VEZ MAS DE UN VOTO POR REVIW SERA INVALIDO ESPERO QUE VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO EL QUE TENGA MAS VOTOS SERA EXPULSADO BIEN ESO ES TODO**

**SE DESPIDE **

**SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR **

**Ninja Dragonico **

**BABUR**


End file.
